The Tale of Two Schools
by Lady Cocoa
Summary: When Maximum Ride is kicked out of the Flock, she has no idea what to do. She moves in with her mother and half-sister, soon after getting a letter to Hogwarts. Could our dear friend finally have found a true place to call home? Could she fall for someone unthinkable? And what happens when the Flock want her back? Now being adopted and continued by Emsaduem.
1. Day One

Saturday

September 2, 1980

Dear Diary,

Today was okay. We've arrived at Hogwarts. I think I've made some new friends. For future references, James has black hair and glasses, Peter is small with brownish hair, Remus is bookish and has brown hair, and Sirius (ha ha) had long, black hair. They all seem nice enough. Although they seem to get into trouble a lot, they give me lots to laugh about. And I don't laugh or smile a lot these days.

They seem to know I have a secret. I think they have one, too.

Anyways. I was sorted into Gryffindor. I think that how you spell it. But seriously, Gryffindor? It's, like, a mixture of a griffin and a door. Oh, gosh, that would look weird. Of course, I've seen much, much weirder. One of the downsides of my life.

I felt weird being the only girl in a group of four (five, now), but it's okay. I'm sure I'll get used to it. This isn't the only time I've felt… different… from the rest of the world.

I couldn't believe my eyes at the feast tonight when the food just… appeared. That could have been handy for when-never mind. I won't even go there. Back to the feast, then.

I searched and searched and searched, but found no hamburgers whatsoever. Or even pizza! I couldn't complain, though. I have a very big appetite. I got some weird looks, like, "How could she possibly eat all that?" but I shrugged it off. Better get used to it, people!

After that, a snotty girl named Annapite (what has this world come to? But I guess I can't talk with a name like mine. But I like my name, thank you very much) showed us to the "Gryffindor Common Room."

The entrance was blocked by a painting of a fat lady who walked _and_ talked. The password, apparently, was "Green beans." Not really. Cause if someone (you) finds this diary, you still can't get in! Ha!

The room was cozy, with big, squashy armchairs and a roaring fireplace. I stuck by my new 'friends." But I couldn't all day, because the girls and boys had separate sleeping chambers. Thank goodness!

I was in a room with Lily Evans, something Longbottom, Daisy Wellings, and Something Plesiosaurus (isn't that a dinosaur?).

When I wanted to change into my pajamas, it was difficult. You know why, Maximum. But you won't, snooper. It took forever for me to fall asleep. But you know how I am. Always alert. But here, I felt almost safe. That's more than I've been able to say in a while.

Also, the girls were staying up all night chatting. Basically, Lily hates James, Longbottom like some guy, Daisy is allergic to chocolate (the horror!), and Plesiosaurus isn't really Plesiosaurus. Her name is Plesi Orus. So girls, if one of you are reading this diary, you'll know why I was so grumpy in the morning.

**Come on. You know you want to. Just one click and I'll be happy... Free virtual cookies if you review! But please. No cusses. -Lady Cocoa**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Day Two

September 3, 1980

Dear Diary,

My friends were fun, but they were starting to hold me down. I needed to go for a walk. And soon. I faked having to vomit, and ran in the general direction of the girl's bathroom. However, I ran past that, straight to the grounds, and then to the forest. I vaguely remember Dumblydoodle, the headmaster, telling us not to go in there. Whatever. Nothing in there that I probably couldn't handle.

It felt so good to walk. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus probably wondered where I was by that point. I thought up the perfect excuse. A Slytherin petrified me, and I was stuck on the third floor for a couple of hours. A Ravenclaw found me, and unpetrified me. Simple but effective.

I climbed to the top of a tree. After maybe three minute, I gathered myself, and walked back to school. James and co. spotted me, and demanded an explanation. I told my excuse, and it seemed that they mostly believed it. Good. They respect that I have a secret, and they won't know it.

After that, we went to go sit by a tree by the lake. In the distance, I spotted a moving tree. I decided to investigate later. I asked Sirius what it was, and he said it was called the Whomping Willow. He also said to stay away, because it was dangerous. Oh, I've fought worse then whomping trees.

We spotted the lake monster. I wonder if it's a mutation. Poor thing… But in this world, probably not. I had cream of mandrake stew for dinner. During that, Dumblydoodle made an important announcement.

School would start tomorrow. I didn't have the time to go shopping for cauldrons and such, so I could use the school's extra supplies, ready for just this kind of case. But of course, my case was very different. How often does a fourteen-year-old transfer to a school like Hogwarts? A Slytherin boy with white-blonde hair kept sneaking glances at me and snickering. Then he started whispering to his friends. Even I couldn't make out what he was saying with all the noise.

Dinner seemed to take forever, even though I was eating the whole time. We walked tiredly to our common rooms.

Lily can't see how I can stand James. She's convinced that he is a bad influence to all his friends, including me. I told her that they're not so bad once you get to know them. She said she didn't know what I was talking about. Longbottom got lost in the hallways for an hour, Daisy got upset because a Hufflepuff stole her seeing ball, and Plesi Orus tripped and cut a large cut from her chin to her forehead. I've seen worse.

**Just so you know, on a sheet on paper, this is actually two pages. So for any of you who wan't to leave a review complaining about that, think about what I said first.**** -Lady Cocoa**


	3. Day Three

Monday

September 4, 2012

Dear Diary,

As I mentioned yesterday, today was the first day of school. This was my schedule for today:

Transfiguration: 9:00-10:30

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 10:35-11:35

Lunch: 11:40-12:30

Potions: 12:35-1:40

Herbology: 1:45-2:45

Divination: 2:50-3:50

Charms: 3:55-5:00

Much longer than a day of school in America, but its magic, right? Shouldn't that make it funner? I noticed that a few important things on the schedule were missing, though. Such as: math, science, social studies, and gym.

I instantly learned that the transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall, is not a person to be messed with. She had the wondrous gift of keeping the classroom quiet. Now, as you can imagine, that was extremely difficult for me. But I managed.

James was supposed to be changing my hair color to blue. He got it to green eventually, but mostly just managed to turn my notebook into a teacup. I got it on my third try. On the second, I got rid of his hair completely…

In D.A.D.A., we drew and labeled the parts of a hippogriff. The hippogriff didn't look like a hippo, but maybe that's just me.

I think I ate two of everything at lunch… Less people are staring now. But my new friends bombarded me with questions as to why I was new here, who my parents were, and why I was in my fourth year here when I'd never been to school before. I told them I was just special that way.

For potions, we had to make a deadly poison without any aid. So, I made a cake. If you have tasted my cooking, you'll understand. I took something light and powdery, some milky substance, and some big, orange eggs. I received high marks from Professor Slughorn, I'll tell you that much.

Herbology was too boring for me to explain, and I was paired with Remus for a confusing round of divination.

I was supposed to make a feather disappear in Charms, so, of course, it exploded. Whoops… Afterwards, I caught James making cow eyes at Lily. I hope he knows that she hated him.

I went for a little walk tonight. In the forest, of course. The moon was full. Deep in the woods, I heard a wolf howling. Then I was on high alert, watching for any movement on the ground. Wait a minute… Full moon, wolf howl, magic school? Ring any bells? Either Erasers or a werewolf. Probably the latter.

I headed back to the school, and lay in bed, awake. That howl sounded like it had come from the Whomping Willow. Maybe Sirius had said it was dangerous for a reason. But I'm Maximum Ride. I can handle anything. Right?

**You know you want to. You can feel the urge. All you have to do is press that button...**

l

l

l

V


	4. Day four

Tuesday

September 5, 1980

The boys were curious as to why I ate so much every day. At _every_ meal. I said, "Because I do. I need calories, and lots of them. So deal with it." They were okay with that answer. At least I think so.

The day was rather uneventful, except for that one time when I might have accidently did on charm on James that made him tap dance on his hands for four hours straight. Besides that, everything was normal. Except for, you know, the fact that I'm going to a _magic school_ and casting _magic spells_ with a _magic wand._ But no biggie.

We learned about werewolves in Care of Magical Creatures. I thought back to Ari. My half-brother. The poor kid. Nobody deserves to die like that… And twice, too. But then again, Ari didn't need a full moon. All he needed was permission. And sometimes not even that.

I had that class with Remus, and he didn't look so good**. **There were bruise-colored spots under his eyes, he looked exhausted, and he had a fair amount of cuts **(hint, hint. Remember what the moon looked like last night?)**. I asked him about it, but he said it was fine.

_Liar, liar, pants on fire. _When somebody says something that quiet, it's obvious they're lying through their teeth. And so the mystery begins.

Wow, that paragraph was cheesy. I suggested he go to the nurse, but he said again that he was "fine."

After the school part of the day was over, I wrote a letter to Ella and Dr. Martinez (hi, mom! *Waves at camera*). It's gone by now, so I'll just write what I can remember.

_Dear Mom and Ella,_

_ How are you? School is OK, but strange. For example, we have to wear "robes" which is really code for "dress." And you know how much I love dresses. Not exactly good for Max-kwon-doe. I was orted into Gryffindor. Can you guess what a griffin is? A lion with wings. How fitting. Althiugh that also could have worked for Ravenclaw…_

_ How is Ella's school doing? Is mom still making delish cookies? Of course she is…_

_ I've made four (possibly five) new friends. Most of them are boys, and trouble-makers. Remind you of anyone?_

_ You daughter/sister,_

_ Maximum Ride_

I dreamed of one thing after another. Ari, morphing into Remus, turning into you-know-who (not Voldemort), and then Ari again. I hate my dreams. _A lot._ Especially those with the Voice in it.


	5. A Bog What Now?

**AN: Here is a little thank you to all my sweet little minions- heh heh, I mean reviewers.**

**Roza: Why, thank you! *smile***

**TheRandomPotato: :)**

**EM: Yes, you should definately make an account. By the way, what did that three mean?**

**flyforever: Thank you for that information. Is Daisy's name really Daisy? I'm too lazy to do the research.**

**fantasybookworm2012: Uh, I'm gonna guess that's a compliment. So thank you!**

**Ronnie: Serioulsy, Ronnie? You blurted out your name like that? Why don't you give everyone your address and the times nobody is home, too? But thanks anyways for the feedback.**

Thursday

September 7, 2012

I was late to most of my classes, but apparently it was acceptable because I was new here. So it was 15 minutes after class started when I arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts. Mostly because I kept tripping over my robes, and all the contents of my bag spilled out several times.

We were studying boggarts, which is this creature that turns into your worst nightmare. How lovely.

The charm to repel a boggart is "ridiculous" or something like that. But you have to roll the "R." So I'm going to fail. One by one, in a not-so-straight line, we took turns facing the boggart. Peter's giant centipede turned into a butterfly. James' fire turned into fireworks. And finally, it was my turn. I'll admit, I shook. I wanted to pass, but I couldn't look like a wuss in front of all these people. Maximum Ride is not a wuss.

**And now, what you've all been waiting for…**

**Un-diary!**

The cobra in front of me spun around, and turned into a white blur. In three seconds, the white blur turned into a hunched shape, which sprouted coarse, brown fur.

It was Ari. My twice-dead half-brother.

"Maximum," he jeered. "It's time to go back to the School."

I blinked. Ari wasn't usually this pathetic with snappy phrases. I mean, I didn't want to go back to the School, but this was just kind of lame. No guns? Telekinesis? Laser beams? Really, boggart? Kind of lame…

"Ricicule! Ridicula! Hocus pocus! Does anybody remember what that spell was?" My voice trembled. What is wrong with you, Maximum. Okay, now I'm speaking in third person. Yet another sign of my ongoing struggle for sanity.

Then the boggart changed. Was that supposed to happen? Since this is my life, probably not. Now there was a Whitecoat standing before me.

'"Just one more run though the maze, Maximum, and then you can go back to your cage. How does that sound?" Her voice was coated in false sweetness.

"Ra… Ri… Open sesame! I don't think that was the spell…" I murmured. Some girls behind me started to giggle.

"Oh, shut up!" I turned around and screamed at them, then turned to face the boggart. Except it wasn't a Whitecoat anymore. It was Fang, on the beach, bleeding…

**Ooooh, don't you just love cliffhangers? I happen to hate them. Like when I was reading this book called ****_Anew_****, and at the end she was, like, practically dead. I had a fit in the middle of class because I didn't have the second book...**

**By the way, I should update once a week. I know I'm only a puny (or not so puny, I'm pretty tall) little newcomer to middle school, but I have homework, too. Well, not alot, but I'm distracted easily by pretty books. -Lady Cocoa**


	6. Did That Really Just Happen?

Same date

Etc., etc.

"Uhhhhh… Nick? How did you get here? And where did all this sand come from? Oh, right, boggart, okay…" I muttered. I pointed my wand at half-dead-Fang, saying, "_Ridiculatistic! Ramama! Go away!"_ Fang didn't go away.

Finally, the boggart morphed one last time. Fang stood up, and grew shorter. His black hair turned blonde, and he became a little girl:_ Angel_. "Time to die," she said sweetly. I blacked out.

**Remus**

Well, I have learned one thing about America. The doctors there are psychos. And the werewolves can talk. And schools are evil.

I felt a bit offended that Max was scared of werewolves, but I couldn't blame her. I was scared of myself sometimes.

When some goth dude appeared on the floor, currently covered with sand (?), bleeding, I came up with a hypothesis for Max's fears. Her boyfriend (grrrr…) was attacked by a werewolf.

I was scared the most by the little angel telling Max it was her time to die. How dare she! It was obviously going to be a few decades before she died.

Max's knees buckled under her, and I watched helplessly as she was carried to the infirmary.

I wanted to go with her, but we were required to finish class. A visit could be arranged during lunch, so maybe I could visit Max then. I would talk to the Marauders about it. And tell them all the reasons they should never go to America.

**Max**

Darkness. And silence. Some shuffling and coughing were audible, but besides that it was very quiet. Then there was a tiny speck of light, but small, like it was far away.

It gradually grew, becoming a beacon. Then I could fell. Soft sheets, softer than my dorm's on the fifth floor. I smelled something like medicine. That was what shook me awake.

I bolted upright, the sheets falling off my stomach.

And that was when I realized I was just wearing my-ahem-lady garments.

Of course this was also the moment when Remus walked through the huge wooden double doors. Seeing me, he turned around, muttering, "I'll come back later." This was just barely audible. A normal human wouldn't have been able to hear this, but yours truly could. You see, (insert back-story here because you should have known what these books were before you started reading crossovers of them).

Covering my chest with sheets, I lied back down and waited for the nurse to realize I was awake. Finally she glanced up at me from her book, and came over. "Maximum," she said, peering down at me from under her glasses. "Do you have anything you would like to tell the headmaster and I?"

**I'm sorry, guys, but I'm kind of out of ideas. How should Dumbledore talk to Max? How will Remus find out about the you-know-what? I have plans after that, but I need advice for now. Review and help me for the greater good!**


	7. Infirmary

This Is Still the Same

Same,

Same

"Yes. On Wednesday I stole Peter's pudding when he wasn't looking because he said I had a weird name for a girl," I confessed. This was not actually true, but maybe I could stall whatever they wanted me to tell them.

"No, Maximum. I mean, do you have anything to tell us that has to do with a _bird?_" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Shoot. I failed that label-the-hippogriff test, didn't I?" I exclaimed, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Maximum. I think we both know that I am talking about your wings."

"Uhh… Wha?" I said.

"Don't play dumb with me Max. If you told us about them then it could have solved future problems. Also, I would like to inform you that Saint Mungos has accepted the job of removing your wings once and for all. Won't that be great? You're life will be so much less of a hassle," she said in a rush.

_Remove my wings? Are you crazy? What is the point of being able to fly at 250 mph if you can't fly? And I would have _so_ much less moves when I fight._

"Umm… No? Why would I want my wings removed? I mean, if I had any…" Well, no give away _there_.

The nurse sighed. "Max… I believe that the Headmaster would like to speak with you. Just then the Headmaster himself-Professor Dumblydoodle- walked through the doors. His beard seemed longer than at the banquet. _Does he ever cut that thing?_ I wondered.

His silvery beard would have flown everywhere if not for a hair band around it. Very manly. And for the millionth time this week I wondered why we had to wear those silly floppy hats. Not that I cared about fashion statements, but it did not exactly make one.

"I do everything I can to protect you and your fellow students, Miss Ride. Flying around in the middle of the night above the Forbidden Forest does not qualify as safe. There are creatures out there that could snap your bones in half if the situation presented itself.

"I will not allow you to do this anymore, Miss Ride. If you are spotted by one of our students or professors you will, from then on, have detention with Professor Slughorn every Friday from 8 to 11 pm," Dumblydoodle rattled on.

I fell half-asleep at some point, but I got the gist of his little speech. No Forbidden Forest, detention, yada yada yada..

"Hey, Professor Dumblydoodle, why do you even _call_ it the Forbidden Forest? 'Cause you know that if it was called something more _cheery_, and it wasn't _forbidden_, then less people would go in it?" I reasoned. Seriously, though. Why would you but the rule in the name? That's practically just asking for the rule to be broken.

The professor's face reddened. "MY. NAME. IS. NOT. DUMBLYDOODLE!" he shouted.

"Okay, geez. You don't even have a name tag, so how was I supposed to remember it?" I really had thought his name was Professor Dumblydoodle…

With that last remark he stormed out of the **room (A/N Yeah, I know, really out of character but I'm no good with Dumblydoodle-heh heh, I mean Dumbledore, speech.)**.

What can I say? I have a talent for ticking people off. Shrugging, Pomfrey tossed me my robes and gave me permission to leave. I tugged them on, ignoring the ink stain on my left sleeve.

Grabbing my bag, I sped out the door and dashed for the lunch room. How did I know that it was lunchtime, you ask? I looked at the clock, for goodness sakes!

**So... Long time, no update. I'm sorry about that. I had writer's block, but I'm inspirated again! This is just a filler, but more will come up soon... Mwahaha! -Lady Cocoa**


	8. Unexpected

**Apologies and a a Thing Unexpected**

**Sooo… Long time no see. I'll try to update once a week now, because I am working on five fanfictions (some ones I haven't posted) and a novel.** **I have no promises, but I WILL update more than once a month *chuckles nervously***

I was still walking down the hallway when a strange though came to mind. People say they wish they could fly. But that would be they wished they _could_ fly, as in past tense, which makes no sense. Yet, it's grammatically incorrect when you say I wish I can fly.

You can say I'm going nowhere with this, but honestly, I had nothing better to do. Do you have any idea how long it takes to get from the hospital wing to the Great Hall? Ten minutes! That may not seem like a lot to you, but I'd like to see you climb up and down thirty staircases that move for ten minutes. It takes a lot out of you.

"Excuse me," said a young, girly voice from behind me. The poor, unsuspecting girl. She never knew what happens when you surprise Maximum Ride until then.

My foot swung out and hit her in the chest, effectively knocking the breath out of her lungs. The girl dressed in Ravenclaw robes fell to the floor, her bag's contents spilling out everywhere. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to…" I trailed off as I saw her face.

She was African-American. Dark, curly hair framed her sweet face. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at me in surprise. Her lips were shut for the moment, but I knew exactly what would happen when they opened.

And I knew what was folded beneath those robes. Long, tawny wings that could carry her higher than the sky.

"Nudge?" I whispered.

My feelings were conflicted. Maybe I should hug her? But she kicked me out! She and my family- no, they weren't my family anymore- had rejected me. I was thrown out like last Tuesday's leftovers.

So I kicked her again. "Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" I shouted at her. I expected her to jump up, fight me, tell me about how I was no good for selling them out to the School (complete lie).

Not to cry.

She sobbed pathetically for a minute, going on about how sorry she was. I picked up her things and helped her up. I didn't know if it was my motherly instincts, or that I had practically raised her, or what, but my body refused to let this 12-year-old girl just sob on the floor.

I held her like I would when she still was part of my family, when she screamed at me that she just wanted to be normal and I told her it would be okay. But wait a second- why was _I _comforting _her?_ She was the one who abandoned me!

I stopped hugging the motormouth and took a few steps back. "Why are you here? Don't tell me you're a witch, too!" I cried.

"I'm not," she said. "We were, like, flying over here when Angel heard your thoughts and we were, like, 'whatever,' so we kept on flying and stuff but then I was like, 'Guys, I thing I want Max back in the Flock' and the Flock was like, 'yeah,' so here we are now." She looked down.

"I missed you, Max," Nudge said in a quiet voice.

"Uh-huh. And the Yankees and Red Sox are best buds," I retorted. "I'm done with you guys. I'm not coming with you, either. I'm fine here, without you."

What I said was what I thought, as well. I had wanted this moment for months, and here it was, but it was different than I thought it would be. There was no other way to describe it. I could have a future as a wizard, but as a runaway kid? Not so much.

But then again… Would I have a future? How could I have a future if the world was going to end?

_ The world needs you, Max. The Flock needs you_. I_ need you," _said an all-too-familiar voice in my head. To be specific, _the_ Voice. You may think I'm crazy now, but you should also think I'm crazy if I say I have wings and go to a wizarding school. So deal with it.

THE EVIL DUMBLYDOODLE, a sub-chapter

"How much, again?" said the old wizard. He wore his silver beard in a ponytail. His tall, lopsided hat and robes were a dark blue and covered with moons and stars. Perhaps the most distinguishing feature he had were his half-moon spectacles and kind, twinkling eyes.

But tonight, those eyes were not kind. No, they were not kind at all. They were greedy and dark and money-hungry, eager to do anything for the right price.

"Uh, a billion galleons," the other man said. He had soft brown eyes and wore a white labcoat. Perhaps his most distinguishing feature was his glasses as well. They were square.

This man had raised the Flock, saving them from the School. Then he betrayed them.

His name was Jeb Batchelder.


	9. Yet Another Author's Note

**Sorry for the no update thing again. You see, there was a snowstorm where I live. A tree on our property knocked out the block's power (it's been us three times in a row now). We got electricity back the next day, but were left without WiFi for a week. Then I had play rehearsals all week with tons of homework. The play thing is still going on, so I won't be able to update until Wednesday at the earliest. In case you were intersested, the musical I am in is Oklahoma. I'm in stage crew. And I get to open and close the curtains (a lot more fun than you think it is)!**

**Sorry again,**

**Lady Cocoa**


	10. Gone 4 Good

**Wow, I've said this so many times throug hout the story. I'm sorry. But don't w orry, you won't have to worry about hear ing that anymore. At least not for me. I am officially giving up on this story . I have absolutely no inspiration left . For those who read Not the Same Thing and Arty's Little Sister, you can expec t updates from me in the future. Emsadu em will be will be adopting this story. I will be her Beta-Reader.**

**Ta ta for now,**

**Lady Cocoa**


End file.
